An array of currently available portable stands have been designed to accommodate a wide array of support purposes. Easels are used to display planar art, signs or notices. Sawhorses are additionally employed by many machine shops and construction sites to raise manufacturing and building components off the ground to ease fabrication. Shelving stands create a multi-leveled display which can accommodate one or an array of items. Finally, target holders are used to hang or display marksman targets during training and competition in areas which may be secluded to allow for stray shots to safely land without danger to surrounding residences or businesses.
Although many such stands employ embedded collapsible hinges or joints for increased portability, such hinged and jointed stands when configured for larger and heavier display items can be cumbersome and heavy to carry as a single unit. Further, such embedded joints and hinges are subject to failure over time especially after being moved multiple times. In the case of shooting stands, such hinges and mechanical pivots can become inoperable or destroyed by the impact of a high velocity projectile from a firearm.
Although conventional stands which may be disassembled allow for the display of objects of greater size and weight, many such devices require additional clamps or fasteners to maintain stability and rigidity and have on-board connections required for use. As such, these stands can become inoperable if the tools required to clamp or tighten the members of the device are missing or unavailable. Additionally, since many conventional stand devices are designed to accommodate only display items within a specific size range, they are not adaptable for alternative uses or modes.
The stand herein disclosed and described provides a collapsible and portable stand which can be assembled and disassembled without the need for specialized or generic hardware or tools. So assembled the device herein can accommodate a wide array of display items and sized objects. Further, the stand herein is formed of a durable materials which include the capability for expanded shelving, hanging and resting components.
The forgoing examples of related art and limitation related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive, and they do not imply any limitations on the invention described and claimed herein. Various limitations of the related art will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon a reading and understanding of the specification below and the accompanying drawings.